Richard Meek
Richard Meek (born 15 June 1982) is a British musical theatre actor. Born in King's Lynn, Norfolk, Richard gained an interest in drama from an early age through taking part in lots of amateur dramatics at his local theatre. At the age of 16 he left home to study Drama at the College of West Anglia. Five years later, he left college with GCSE, A Level and HND in Dance, Drama and Singing. He then moved to London to join the London School of Musical Theatre, where he graduated with distinction a year later. After graduating he went on to play the Mikado in Upstairs at the Gatehouse's Christmas 2004 production of The Hot Mikado on the London Fringe. The show received rave reviews, and was Time Out Critics' Choice. During early 2005, Richard spent some time doing modelling work before returning to theatre in September, when he got the part of lead vocalist in the UK tour of Give My Regards to Broadway. After finishing with the tour in November, he went straight into rehearsals for Sleeping Beauty at the Lichfield Garrick - an original pantomime, full of original songs and starring a West End musical cast - where he played Prince Claude. He also sang live on BBC Radio West Midlands at the Birmingham Symphony Hall that Christmas. Richard was involved with the tour of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat for almost all of 2006. Two weeks after finishing in panto, he got the part of Judah, where he was also featured as the One More Angel in Heaven soloist, the gospel soloist in Go Go Go Joseph, and the Apache dancer in Those Canaan Days. After six months, the director asked him to audition for the part of alternate Joseph. He got the role, and after only one performance was asked to play the lead for three weeks while the principal (Ian "H" Watkins) was away. Of course, he jumped at the chance, and got great reviews from the three tour stops where he played the lead - Skegness, Dundee and Wimbledon. He spent several months playing the role of Joseph three times a week and Judah for the other nine shows, and took over as principal Joseph on 22 November 2006. He played his last show as Joseph on 16 December 2006. Richard joined the UK tour of The Rocky Horror Show on 27 January 2007 in Nottingham, playing the role of Brad Majors. He was with the tour for 6 months until it closed. He played his last show as Brad on 14 July in Woking. He also understudied Frank N. Furter, but never went on in the role. In 2015 he joined the cast of The Rocky Horror Show Live which was celebrating the 40th anniversary of the film version's release. He played the dual roles of Eddie and Eddie's uncle, Dr. Everett Von Scott. The show ran for two weeks from 11 to 26 September. He rejoined the cast of The Rocky Horror Show in 2016, first playing the role of Eddie / Dr Scott replacing Paul Cattermole until switching to play Brad Majors once more later in the tour until the close of the tour on December 31st 2016 in Oxford. Navigation Category:Actors Category:The Rocky Horror Show Live cast Category:Brad actors Category:Eddie actors Category:Scott actors